deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Synergy
Introduction For new players, attempting their first meld can be a daunting task, especially for those who don't even know what a good 4th skill for their creature would be. Figuring out a good fourth ability can be fairly tough for those who are new to melding; however, through experience (or by just reading this guide) hopefully you'll get to a point where good melding options just come to your mind automatically, without having to spend 30 minutes thinking hard about it. What is synergy? Synergy is basically the relationship that two (or more) things have with one another. If two things have good synergy, then they work well together. If they have bad synergy, then they don't work well together. Now, obviously, when attempting to meld an ability onto one of your creatures, you want it to work well with it's preexisting abilities. Having a bad 4th ability is counterproductive, and can actually make your creature worse as a result, and since dupes are sometimes hard to come by, you want to make your melds count! There are quite a few ways that good synergy can be obtained through melding: Making a Preexisting Ability More Useful This form of synergy is best explained with a Centaur Chief. Alone, Centaur Chief is okay, but not fantastic. His Block can help him tank a bit of damage before he dies; however, meld Frost Armor onto him and he becomes nearly immune to basic attacks. Block reduces the amount of damage a creature receives, and along with Frost Armor (which caps the amount of damage a creature receives), the damage they take can be reduced to 0. For example, Frost Armor 3 caps damage at 180. So unless the attacking creature has Bullseye, Chainstrike, Twin Terror, or a Battleblow rune, they won't deal more than that 180 damage. Now, when that 180 registers, his Block 7 will trigger, and reduce the current damage by 175, resulting in him only taking 5 damage. So, in short, Block on it's own isn't incredibly useful, but if you put it onto a Frost Armor creature (or put Frost Armor onto a Block creature), then it becomes a very tanky ability. Another example is putting Sneak 8 onto an Anathema. Anathema's Gas Cloud ability on it's own is okay, but not fantastic; however, if you couple it with Sneak 8 (which increases your creature's attack if they're attacking a creature that is inflicted with a status effect) then it becomes way more useful. Getting Rid of Weaknesses Frost Armor is a fantastic ability, but it does have it's downsides. When put up against a creature with magic abilities, a Frost Armor creature will often lose, since they all only defended against basic attacks, not magic. In order to solve this problem, many players put Immunity onto the Frost Armor or Dodge creatures, in order to defend them from both basic and magic attacks, thereby making the creature better as a result. More Burns or More Lockdowns Burn Creature: '''A creature with a magic or Damage over Time (DoT) ability. For example: Flame Brave, Griffi Knight, Blossoms, Kirtana, etc. '''Lockdown Creature: '''A creature that has the ability to make enemy creatures unable to move or attack. For example: Paragon, Dusk Huntress, Abaddon, Pegasus Lord, etc. A somewhat less used type of synergy, this revolves around giving a Burn or Lockdown creature another Burn or Lockdown ability. For example, Abaddon can Lockdown the whole enemy team, since he has Thor's Rage. Now, if you meld Delay 4 (from Dusk Huntress) onto him, then he will be even more efficient at it, now being able to both stun and delay creatures. Also, Flame Brave has Pyre and Meteor, and if you meld Incinerate (from Griffi Knight) onto her, then she will have a 4th Burn ability, making her very deadly against non Immunity heavy decks. Table for Lazy People If you were too lazy to read all of that, you could just look at this table.. Note, if the arrow is only pointing in one direction, then that means that one of the abilities is not meldable. For example, Sweeping Blow is not meldable, so it would look like this on the table: Rip -> Sweeping Blow '''Key: * BR - Burn * L - Lockdown * O - Offensive * D - Defensive * S - Support * SS - Sustainability * B - Buff * DB - Debuff Pros of Synergy 20160412 180431.png 20160412 180911.png 20160412 181252.png 20160412 181930.png 20160412 183337.png Category:Basics Category:General Gameplay